


Much To Discuss

by NestingHedwig_aka_LinW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW/pseuds/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW
Summary: A happier drabble in the same universe as "Warmth" freaturing the word "infidelity".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

*~*~*~*  
Much to Discuss  
*~*~*~*

Dressed in only a gray bathrobe, Lucius stepped unnoticed into a large guest bathroom. Any sound he may have made was lost in the music from the small CD player on the marble countertop. Harry’s extremely eclectic taste in music never ceased to amaze him. This music consisted of water crashing against rocks and sea birds cawing against an instrumental backdrop; Muggles listened to the oddest things.

The aristocratic wizard glanced toward the bathtub. Harry appeared to be asleep, long black eyelashes fanning out onto his pale cheeks. The layer of vanilla scented bubbles obscured view of all but his face and shoulders. 

Lucius’ attention was drawn to the CD player when the music abruptly stopped. Turning back to the deep bathtub, he was amused to see Harry, chin propped up on folded arms resting on the rim of the tub. Two bright green eyes sparkled, the tip of a small pink tongue moistening his bottom lip.

“Don’t dally, Love. We have much to discuss.”

The slender wizard dried himself with a thick, white bath towel and slipped his arms into the green silk bathrobe Lucius held out for him. They both ignored the thin scars that crisscrossed the pale flesh.

*~*~*~*  
Angered at his pet for a now forgotten infraction, Lord Voldemort gave Harry to Walden McNair for his pleasure. McNair’s love of violent bloodplay during intercourse went out of control and Harry’s vocal cords had severed when the knife held against his throat slipped.

Acting swiftly, Lucius was able to save the young wizard’s life, but Voldemort no longer desired a pet that could not scream. In compensation for dress robes ruined by the young man’s blood, Voldemort gave Harry to him.

Lucius took Harry home and slowly healed both his body and his shattered magic. What Voldemort did not know is that Harry was not and never would be Lucius’ “property”. The loss of his voice had not diminished his power; if anything, it had focused it.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius settled Harry onto his lap, the younger wizard’s legs straddling muscular thighs. The robe slipped off his scarred shoulders and his back arched as the older man alternately kissed and nipped at his exposed flesh. Harry shuddered; Lucius ran his tongue across the scar disfiguring his throat, a small intake of air the only sound he made.

“And you accuse me of fucking like a rabbit…” 

A delighted feminine voice startled them and a warm hand ran over Harry’s bare back before pulling the robe up to cover him. Narcissa sank gracefully onto the sofa beside them, her abdomen swollen in mid-pregnancy. She gave each man a peck on the lips, ignoring the obvious marital infidelity before her.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet? I’m starved.” Narcissa pouted prettily. “I hate those medical tests where you have to fast.”

“What did the Medi-witch say?” Lucius asked. Both he and Harry reached over, feeling the baby flutter. “Is she a Malfoy, a Potter or a Snape?”

*~*~* FIN *~*~*


End file.
